the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bluestar
Welcome to my talk! Archives /Archive One/ Archive Two Leave Messages Below Nice gradient my dear :D <3 It's okay to be not okay... oh and next time you come over, I'll show you the font c: It's probs cause it's a Word font, and your Mac doesn't have those fonts. sorry it's gonna look so big It's okay to be not okay... FLAILS It's okay to be not okay... idk what I just did to my brownshade not sure what I'm doing so um, YEAH It's okay to be not okay... COME OVER AND I'LL SHOW YOU It's okay to be not okay... I updated Cold! :D It's okay to be not okay... NU D: (hugs) stay alive my dear <3333 It's okay to be not okay... (saves) I can only do that much :c But after you're done, maybe Cold will cheer you up? (well it's not the most exciting and sweetest episode, but eh, it's Cold it's me, it must be heartbreaking xD) ily gurl <3 gtg sleep now It's okay to be not okay... (hugs) I don't have long, but I'm here for you when I can get on, okay? <3 It's okay to be not okay... yoooo if you can, read Cold? It's okay to be not okay... aw okay <3 ily It's okay to be not okay... indeed It's okay to be not okay... I'm sorry for being so persistant and possibly being a jerk for bringing this up again (since I know you're busy and you don't have holidays rn because it's not Thanksgiving anymore for you) but you think you can comment on Cold anytime soon? Cause the new one is coming out on Monday, and I don't want you to be overloaded. ily gurl, ttys <3 (it's a shade epi btw, though I hope you don't pulverize me x3) It's okay to be not okay... okay thanks :) YAY COOKIE :D (nibbles) It's okay to be not okay... OKAY THIS ISNT EVEN REMOTELY FAIR before you freak out, I'm not mad at you. I'm ranting about some stupid noob. OKAY YOU KNOW FALLENROSE? REMEMBER THAT PIC I GOT FROM HER AS A REQUEST? YEAH IT LOOKED LIKE SOME... RIGHT? WELL SHE MADE ONE FOR HER BEST FRIEND BLAZEY, AND IT LOOKS SO GOOD IT'S NOT EVEN FAIR. I sound like a whiny two year old. but seriously. couldn't she draw Sunny like that? I don't get life omg. okay bye <3 you It's okay to be not okay... DARN IT YOu"RE TOO SMART THO I THINK EVERYONE THINKS THAT OKAY YOU WIN OKAY It's okay to be not okay... UM I JUST GOT BACK COOKIE??? It's okay to be not okay... already there sister It's okay to be not okay... yes? It's okay to be not okay... lol that's pretty cool It's okay to be not okay... brightyyyyyyyyyyy It's okay to be not okay... aren't you at school? :o It's okay to be not okay... ohhh I spent an hour over a sig lol It's okay to be not okay... OLD EDITOR IS BACK I CAN EDIT BY CHAPTERS :DDDDD It's okay to be not okay... WHAT YOU HAD IT THE ENTIRE TIME? NOT FAIR D: It's okay to be not okay... I'm on NC owo It's okay to be not okay... Red says she thinks it might have been Blayde, but she's not sure either. It's okay to be not okay... Stormy's doing fine, he's just busy and inactive It's okay to be not okay... Comment on last week's epi of Cold if you haven't too <3 It's okay to be not okay... :o pretty cool stuff and sorry :c hw and it's gah It's okay to be not okay... (nibbles on cookie) It's okay to be not okay... sorry, been out all day It's okay to be not okay... meow can't get onnn :c ily It's okay to be not okay... wanted to clarify something. Do we reveal the secret at the end, or let them guess? It's okay to be not okay... Oh okay :3 It's okay to be not okay... Your new profile pic is pretty It's okay to be not okay... sorry, not today :c too busy (but can you try to read/comment on Cold soon?) ily tho It's okay to be not okay... Okay so Midnight left the wikia... that isn't even remotely FAIR. She had a CONTEST, and okay so I was the only one who joined and finished but she just LEFT D: I hate it when people do that to their contests. (sighs) (shall put she won on IJTL anyways :33333) It's okay to be not okay... 01:59, December 10, 2014 (UTC) okay, I have a question to ask you anyways. It's okay to be not okay... ... Of all Amendments to take away too... I hope this isn't true, I mean it probably IS true, but praying that it won't be true in like a few months or something. idk :c It's okay to be not okay... Well that's just wonderful ;c yeah sure It's okay to be not okay...